Time bomb
by JayBwalk
Summary: Klaus est un médecin de 25 ans, qui aime Caroline, une jeune femme de 19 ans... Fiction partie d'un délire avec une amie et qui donc, n'a rien de sérieux. Résumé nul mais je suis nul pour ça..
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

_Et voici ma nouvelle fiction sur le couple Klaroline :). Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'elle ne seras pas longue. Je pense qu'elle contiendras 10-15 chapitres, pas plus. Aussi, c'est parti d'un délire avec une amie, puis j'ai décidée de mettre cette fiction sur le site, alors voilà ^^._

**_Donc si c'est nul ou con ou pourri, ou... bref ne faîtes pas attention parce que c'est pas censé être une super histoire que tout le monde doit aimer et surtout, c'est juste un p'tit truc comme ça pas sérieux quoi x)._**

_C'est une fiction **All Human**._

* * *

Je me promenais, seul, comme toujours. Mais ça ne me gênait absolument pas, j'avais l'habitude d'être sans compagnie. Ce n'est pas comme si on m'avait habitué à être entouré. Loin de là. Toutes ma vie j'ai été seul. Enfin quand je dis toutes ma vie, c'est depuis ma naissance, c'est à dire depuis vingt cinq ans. Mes parents n'on jamais été très... démonstratif avec moi. Parfois j'en viens à me demander si je compte ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour eux. Les seuls qui sont correct avec moi, sont mes frères et ma sœur. Finn, Elijah, Rebbekah et Kol. C'est eux ma famille, je n'aie pas de parents. Enfin si. Mais pour moi c'est comme si je n'avais jamais eu de parents. Ils ne m'ont jamais portés d'attention. Mais tout ça, e n'est pas grave. Je préfère largement être seul comme un vieux paumés qu'être en compagnie d'hypocrites. Je suis un solitaire.  
Jamais personne n'as attirés mon attention, personne ne la mérite, du moins c'est ce que je m'entète à penser. Je n'ai presque pas d'amis, seulement deux, Stefan et Damon Salvatore. Ils sont assez cools et honnête. Même si Damon a une sorte de petite passion pour le bourdon. Que voulez vous, on ne peut pas le changer. Aucune femme n'a attirés mon attention non plus, enfin, jusqu'il y a une semaine. La fille de la propriétaire du supermarché de la ville. Caroline est son nom. C'est une jolie blonde. Très très jolie. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, Damon est d'accord avec moi. Caroline est une des meilleures amies de la petite amie de Stefan. Et d'après la petite brunasse de Stefan, Caroline à un petit penchant pour l'alcool et la drogue. C'est une jeune fille paumée, qui as perdue son père il y a de cela quelques mois. Et toujours d'après la brunasse de Stefan, mademoiselle Caroline ne sait pas quoi faire de sa vie, elle passe juste son temps à s'occuper du magasi n de sa mère. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de lui parler deux fois, très charmante et polie. Elle m'avait dit son âge, dix neuf ans. À ce moment là, je n'avais eu qu'une envie, c'est de me taper la tête contre un mûr. J'étais intéréssé par une jeune fille plus jeune que moi, droguée et qui aime l'alcool. C'étais bien ma veine ça ! Dans le peu de règles que m'avaient dictés mes parents, il y avait celle-là "Ne pas se droguer, boire à en être pompette tout les soirs et surtout, ne pas fréquenter de ces gens." Super Niklaus. Qu'ais-je fais de mal pour tout faire de travers et foutre un bordel pas possible dans ma vie ? Je me retrouve à travailler dans un cabinet de médecin, bon ça je l'ai voulu donc.. après je suis intéréssée par une droguée qui est plus jeune que moi. Beaucoup ne m'apprécie pas car j'ai un caractère froid, seul mes patients savent que je ne suis pas un gros con méchant et blablabla. Cool ta vie mon frère.

_**« - Hey mon pote !** _fit une voix que je reconnue comme celle de Damon. »

De toute façon de mes deux seuls amis, Damon était le seul à m'appeller "mon pote". Stefan lui il était plus discret et avais préféré par mon surnom, Klaus. Oh merci bien saint Stefan ! Oui car Stefan était un peu trop... réservé.. ou coincé du cul... Ah ce n'est pas moi qui dit ça, c'est Damon. Mais bon, le plus âgé des Salvatore est comme ça, et rien n'y personne ne pourra le changer.

_**« - Salut Damon.**_  
_**- Alors le vieux grand-père se promène encore seul en ville ?**_  
_**- Le vieux grand-père ? Non mais je rêve là mec t'as vingt six ans, j'en ai vingt cinq, c'est toi le grand-père ! **_m'exclamais-je.  
_**- Ouais ouais dit... Elena m'as demandés de te dire que ce soir elle fait un dîner avec ses amis, et elle veut que tu sois présent.**_  
_**- Euh, je ne suis pas son amis, c'est quoi le problème là ?**_  
_**- Bah en fait, t'es l'ami de saint Stefan, et comme elle t'as rencontrer plusieurs fois elle veut que tu vienne. Et puis je crois qu'elle t'aime bien la copine de mon frère.**_  
_**- Ouais, ok.**_ je serais là. »

Il ne me dit pas un mot de plus et s'en alla. C'est ça tire toi, lâcheur va ! Merci bien de me planter au milieu de la rue comme une merde bro ! Je soupirais. Damon avait toujours eu cette habitudes de nous planter au milieu de nul part comme de gros débiles. D'après lui, c'est parce que sur le coup il oublie qu'il est avec nous. Ouais c'est cela Damon, on y croit. Mon petit frère Kol est un peu comme mon ami. Tout les deux sont assez... bah c'est Kol et Damon quoi. D'ailleurs en pensant à mon cher petit frère, ça me rappella que je devais lui téléphoner pour prendres de leurs nouvelles. Oui bon c'est vrai, je devrais passer les voirs à la maison familiale de temps en temps mais quand je repense à ces énormes éscaliers qui sont devant la maison... ça me donne une flème pas posible. J'ai horreur de ces stupides escaliers dans lesquels je me suis très souvent gamelé.

**_« - Yo bro !_** décrocha Kol. »

Non non, surtout pas Kol. Imaginez mon petit frère prendre ces manières de mec qui parlait la wesh-attitude était... Non, certainement pas ! J'acceptais que mon frère blague avec ça quelques fois, mais il parlait cette langue étrange de plus en plus souvent, et il se ridiculisait plutot qu'autre chose.

**_« - Euh... Wesh yo bro,_** répondis-je. »

Ouais ok, je sais, c'est pas bien. Mais c'est vrai que c'est assez cool de parler le wesh-attitude.. Bien que c'est quand même assez bizarre. Je devrais vraiment arrêter de penser à des choses aussi inutiles que celles-ci moi. Ça ne sert absolument à rien que je me prenne la tête pour des choses comme celles-ci. J'ai tellement l'air d'un idiot ! Je me fais peur tout seul.

**_« - Non Nik, ne parle pas comme ça, ce ne te va pas du tout._ **»

Merci mon frère. Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre. Puis tu sais quoi Kol ? Parler la wesh attitude ça ne te va pas non plus. Dans les dents gamins !

**_« - Ça va à la maison ?_**  
**_- Oh ouais. Fin.. ça va du mieux que ça peut aller quoi. Les parents sont infernals. Elijah est passé nous voir hier puis sans aucune raison il s'est mit à hurler sur papa, n'empêche c'était assez drôle comme situations._**  
**_- Et Rebbekah ?_**  
**_- Oh mon dieu c'est l'enfer Nik... C'est pas Bekah l'enfer, fin si un peu quand même, mais c'est les hurlements à travers la maison... oh attends, il y a maman qui veut te parler._ **»

Maman ? Ma mère ? Sérieux ? Youhou, est-ce que j'ai bien entendue ou c'est moi qui déraille là ? Je pencherais plus sur la deuxième solution. Ma mère vouloir me parler ? Laisser moi rire. Où est la blague et la caméra cachée ? Jamais ma mère ne m'as téléphoner depuis que j'ai quitter cette stupide maison familiale, alors pourquoi d'un coup l'envie de me parler à travers un téléphone lui prenait ?

**_« - Bonjour Niklaus._**  
**_- Bonjour maman._**  
**_- Je me demandais si tu pouvais garder Rebbekah et Kol chez toi pendant un certain moment, le temps que tout ce calme à la maison._ **»

Eh bien non, ma mère n'avait pas vraiment envie de me parler. C'était juste pour me demander un service ! Quel culot ! C'est ma mère mais... sa race elle ne manque pas de culot. Ok, je ne suis vraiment pas poli pour un médecin. Mais que voulez vous, le monde dans lequel je vis m'exaspère.

**_«- Mais..._**  
**_- Et puis ton frère et ta sœur me demande à longueur de journée pour venir vivre chez toi, ils commencent à être agacant,_** me coupa-t-elle. »

Comme je le disais, elle ne manque vraiment pas de culot. Mais c'est vrai qu'avoir mon frère et ma sœur à la maison me tente assez, ils sont toujours de bonne humeurs, et c'est contaminants. Et je ne serais plus aussi seul s'ils débarquent chez moi. Ouais ça pourrait être cool.

**_« - Ok... euh dit leurs de préparer leurs affaires je passe les prendres tout à l'heure._**

**_- Merci Niklaus._** »

Une première, ma mère m'a remercier. Il faut fêter ça. Sortez le champagne ! Soûler vous la gueule jusqu'à vous éclater pars terre !

« -**_ Nik, c'est vrai, on peu vraiment venir et partir de cette maison ?_**  
**_- Ouais, t'avais juste à me demander Kol._**  
**_- OH MAIS ÇA C'EST TROP GÉNIAL SA MÈRE JE VAIS PLUS ENTENDRE LES VIEUX S'HURLER DESSUS À LONGUEUR DE JOURNÉE !_ **hurla-t-il.  
**_- Kol..._**  
**_- Bye Nik, à tout à l'heure._ **»

Et il me raccrocha au nez. Merci mon frère. Vous connaissez pas le respect et tout ce bordel ou quoi ? Okay chut calme toi Klaus, zeeeeeeen. Je vais être bien dis donc, j'aurais mon frère, qui as le même caractère que Damon chez moi.

_"Hey mec, tu peux pas demander à ta brunasse si mon petit frère et ma sœur peuvent se joindre à ce dîner ? "_

_"Elle vient de me dire que c'est bon. "_

Cool. Je n'aurais pas besoin de laisser ces deux monstres seuls dans MA magnifique maison. Bon ils ne sont pas terribles hein, mais quand ils étaient gamins ils étaient de vraix tornades et j'ai assez souvent retrouver ma chambre sans dessus dessous et je ne préfererais pas retenter l'éxperience mais avec ma maison. Et... merde, faudrait quand même que je retourne chez moi pour leurs préparer leurs chambres à ces deux-là. Fin aérer et changer les draps vue qu'ils ont déjà leurs chambres. Et il faudrait que je passe au magasin pour prendre quelque chose à ramener au dîner d'Elena.  
Je me dirigeais vers le petit magasin. Tiens donc, je vais voir mademoiselle Caroline et son beau sourire.

Dring-dring.

Fichue sonnette de ce fichue magasin qui m'as foutue la trouille. Sa mère, je ne suis qu'un idiot qui as peur d'une stupide sonnette à l'entrée d'un magasin. Plus dingue que moi, tu meurt. Je suis vraiment mais alors, vraiment fou. Je devrais arrêter d'être aussi dingue.

**_« - Oh bonjour Klaus !_** souria la belle blonde qu'est Caroline. »

Et ouais avec elle il n'y a pas de "Vous" et de "Niklaus" avec elle c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis des années et qu'on est de vieux potes. Je suis tellement con que ça m'en donne envie de pleurer. Ridicule Klaus, complétement ridicule. t'es limite en train de baver devant une nana plus jeune que toi, qui ne voudras jamais de toi et qui est une addict à l'alcool... Mais bon, niveau alcool et tout ça je ne devrais rien dire, j'étais pareil quand j'étais jeune.

**_« - Hey salut Caroline._** »

Elle sourie ! Je suis trop fort ! Oh mon dieu... je me fais penser à un ado qui voit une de ces magnifiques actrices à la télé. "_Pathéthique, t'es vraiment pathétique mon gars_", chantonne une voix dans ma tête. J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre un mur pour que cette fichue voix cesse enfin ! Mais ça paraîtrais trop bizarre, un docteur qui se fracasse la tête contre un mur.

J'attrapais la tarte que je venais de payer et me dirigeais vers la sortie, non sans avoir oublier de saluer Caroline. Un coup d'œil à ma montre me fit me dépêcher. Il fallait que je fasse vite, je devais rentrer vite-fait chez moi pour mettre la tarte au frais puis je devais aller chercher mon frère et ma sœur. Allez, hop hop, on se dépêche Klaus !  
Aussitôt que la tarte fut mis au frgos, j'attrapais mes clés de voitures et démarrait pour me rendre chez mes parents. Prier pour moi pour que je ne m'éclate pas dans ces stupides escaliers !

...

_**« - Niiiiiik !** _hurla Rebbekah en me sautant dans les bras.  
_**- Wow salut Rebbekah.**_  
_**- Salut Nik.**_  
_**- Humm... dîtes les monstres grouillez vous qu'on se tire de la maison de l'enfer,** _marmonnais-je. »

Ma sœur me passa son sac (il était énorme) et alla s'installer dans la voiture. Merci sœurette, mais je ne suis pas un... porteur de sac. Bon ok, je suis galant, je ne laisse pas les femmes porter des sacs aussi lourds que le sien. Kol lui souria avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de poser son sac dans le coffre avant de se jeter sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture. Tranquille le petit quoi.  
Kol à seize ans et Rebbekah en à dix-sept. On as à peut près huit ans d'écart, c'est énorme. Mais ce que je suis heureux de les avoirs ! Ces deux gamins ont eu joie de vivre... fiou, parfois c'est usant. Ils pourraient faire la fiesta en étant seulement deux !

Je m'installais aux cotés de ma sœur et partais aussi vite que je le put de l'immense propriété de mes parents. C'est fou ce que leurs terrain est grand ! Je suis sure qu'il fait plus de cinq fois le miens ! Il pourrait construire une école tellement c'est grand chez eux.

_**« - Oh tu m'écoute ?**_  
_**- Quoi ?**_  
_**- On vas rester combien de temps chez toi ?**_  
_**- Tout le temps que vous voudrez, je peux comprendre que vous ayez envie de vous éloigner de la maison et de ces cris incessants... Ah au fait, ce soir on va dîner chez la petite amie de saint Stefan.**_  
_**- Tu l'appelle toujours comme ça ?**_  
_**- On change pas les vieilles habitudes Bekah.**_ »

Quand j'ai connue les frères Salvatore, je vivais encore chez mes parents. J'avais dix sept ans, Damon en avait dix huit et Stefan en avait seize. Il était nouveau en ville et lorsque je les ais vue au lycée, je me suis presque jeté sur eux. Je m'étais dit "Cool des nouveaux, il est temps de te faire des amis Klaus !" N'empêche qu'avoir "sauter" sur ces deux zigotos était une bonne idée, maintenant je me retrouve avec deux meilleurs amis et je suis bien heureux de les avoirs.  
Au lycée saint Stefan, Damon et moi on était dans la même classe, Stefan avait une année d'avance, et Damon avait redoublés. C'était cool. On avait foutue un bordel pas possible pendant cette année-là.  
Et maintenant je me retrouvais à être le seul célibataire du trio infernal Stefan-Klaus-Damon. Stefan était avec sa petite brunasse de fiancée, une perle n'empêche cette fille. Et Damon avait sa petite amie... comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui ! Kristiana. C'est la première fois que je vois Damon garder sa petite-amie aussi longtemps. D'habitude c'est cinq/six mois, pas plus, mais là il est avec Kristiana depuis presque un an et demi. C'est un reccord pour Damon.

**_« - Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Elijah hier ?_**  
**_- Oh si tu l'aurais vue, on aurait dit que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs..._**  
**_- J'ai tellement ris en le voyant comme ça, j'ai crue que j'allais me pisser dessus,_ **la coupa Rebbekah.  
**_- Merci de me couper Bekah, bref je disais... Elijah est arrivé en furie, il nous as même pas dit bonjour ni rien il s'est dirigé vers papa et lui à hurler d'arrêter de se mêler de sa vie. Je crois que si papa aurait repliqué, Elijah lui en aurait collé une. Ça aurait été cool, papa mérite des baffes de temps en temps._**  
**_- Ils se sent même plus pisser le vieux._**  
**_- Bekah,_** ria Klaus.  
**_- Au fait, tu sais que papa trompe maman avec une femme.. attend c'est quoi son nom à cette meuf ?... Hannah ? Tu verrais comme elle est, l'autre jour elle est venue à la maison pendant la semaine où maman était partie pour son travail. Hannah machin chose nous commandait, j'ai bien envie de lui faire comprendre qui est la chef de la maison à cette traînée,_ **siffla-t-elle. »

Je riais. Ma sœur à toujours été comme ça. Elle est impulsive. Lorsqu'on entend parler d'une bagarre qui s'est passé au lycée, vous pouvez être sure que Rebbekah est à l'origine de celle-ci. Ma petite sœur aime trop ce battre. C'est fou. Ma mère ne doit pas être tellement fière de sa petite fille adorée sur ce coup. Elle qui voulait une gamine qui portait des robes et qui s'amusait à ramasser des fleurs toute la journée, elle n'avait pas vraiment été gâtée avec ma sœur.

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Perso, je détèste ce que j'ai écris. Mais je m'en fou de mon avis, c'est le votre que je veux. Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! ;)

**Reviews please ! :)**  
**J'accepte toutes critiques, bonne comme mauvaises, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer.**

- Jay. xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

_Alors voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction Klaroline._  
_Il arrive un peu tard, mais j'attendais d'avoir finis ma première fiction Kolena.. Bref en tout cas, là on est repartis avec Time Bomb :P_

**À savoir :**  
Dans ma fiction, Bonnie est la petite sœur de Jérémy et Elena.  
Caroline et Klaus se sont rencontrés il y a peu de temps. Et Matt est le cousin de Caroline ;-)

_Je rappele que cette fiction est ALL HUMAN et qu'elle est partis d'un délire avec une amie (donc cette fiction n'a rien de sérieux, ou presque rien..)_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce qui ne va pas avec l'histoire hein ! x)_

_Je ne possède pas The Vampire Diaries et les personnages non plus. Seule l'histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination._

**_La mise à jour de la fanfiction seras une fois par semaine (si je peux, avec les cours qui ont repris, ce n'est pas toujours évident...)_**

**_Je tiens à prévenir qu'il n'y auras pas de chapitre pendant deux semaines - ou plus - le temps que je m'avance un peu dans l'écriture des chapitres :)._**

* * *

Je lançais un regard noir à ma sœur, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se taire. Ça faisait cinq minutes qu'on étaient en route pour aller au dîner d'Elena et Stefan et j'avais la tête cassée. Rebekah était vraiment une pipelette ! Elle était agaçante lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler. Blablabla... BON SANG, LA FERME BEKAH ! J'étaos prêt à lui hurler dessus mais je préfèrais éviter, sinon elle allait répliquer et ça ne s'arrêterait plus.  
Ma sœur me posais toutes sortes de questions. Elle m'avait demandé si Elena était toujours autant adorable. Rebekah avait toujours adoré la petite copine de Stefan. Une première, ma sœur est en temps normal, une vraie garce avec les gens qu'elle croise. Bref, elle était pire qu'excité de revoir Elena. J'étais assez heureux que ma sœur s'entende bien avec la fiancée de mon meilleur ami, ça ne lui faisait pas de mal de fréquenter des filles. Oui parce que d'habitude, ma sœur ne traîne qu'avec des garçons. Elle n'aime pas la compagnie féminine car d'après elle, toutes les femmes sont des garces qui n'en font qu'à leurs têtes. Oh, si elle savait qu'elle est comme toutes les femmes ! Le seul truc qui n'allait pas, c'était Kol. Il connaissait la sœur d'Elena et Jérémy, et il craquait à fond sur elle. Mais elle, elle ne semblait pas vraiment l'apprécier. Bref, ce soir elle serait là et j'espère que mon petit frère seras se tenir devant son béguin.

« **- Bordel, ce que j'ai hâte de revoir Elena ! Et Jérémy et Bonnie aussi !**  
**- Tu est sûr que Bonnie seras présente** ? demanda Kol, soudainement intéressé.  
**- Kol, Bonnie est la sœur d'Elena et Jérémy, alors c'est normal qu'elle doit être présente. Juste, essaye de ne pas l'embêter comme à chaque fois que tu la vois. Elle doit en avoir marre de toi.**  
**- Mais cette fille est trop sexy lorsqu'elle s'énerve ! Et elle ne peut pas en avoir marre de moi, tout le monde m'aime. Que veux-tu, je suis parfait. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi très chère grande soeur.** »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Kol tout craché. Lorsqu'il parlait d'une fille qui lui plait, le mot "sexy" revenait toujours dans la conversation.. Kol est comme ça, s'il voit une nana bien foutue est qu'elle lui plait, il le fait savoir. Soit il l'aborde -croyez moi, ses tentatives pour approcher les filles ne sont pas toujours supers...- ou soit il veut que Rebekah le dise à la fille en question. Ou un autre truc trop idiot qu'il a testé à plusieurs reprises (et qui ne lui a vallu que de se prendre des claques) c'est les petits mots, pleins de phrases de dragues à deux balles, où encore une fois, le mot "sexy" revient souvent. Irrécupérable mon cher petit frère.. J'étais pareil que lui étant un plus jeune, et peut-être que j'étais pire. Fin, avec les nanas que je croisais en dehors du lycée, car je n'étais pas très -pas du tout même- populaire, et c'est bien connu, les filles aiment les garçons populaires au lycée.

«** - Ne tente rien avec Bonnie toi, tu vas encore l'énerver et tu vas te faire jeter par Stefan,** lui dit Rebekah.  
**- Comme si il était capable de me faire ça, il ne ferait pas ça au petit frère de son meilleur ami.**  
**- Ah oui ? Et tu te rappeles cette fois où tu avais poussés Bonnie à bout et que Stefan t'avais mis dehors, sous la pluie ?** **Moi je m'en rappelle très bien, c'étais très amusant à voir.**»

Mon frère grogna tout en soupirant, un truc un peu (beaucoup trop) bizarre, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais c'était Kol, et tout ce qu'il faisait était bizarre. Ce gamin en lui même était étrange. Plus rien ne venant de lui me surprenait. Par exempe, mon frère à un rat dans sa chambre, nommé Finn, il a aussi un poisson nommé Elijah, un amster appelé Niklaus et un écureuil nommé Rebekah. Oui oui. En plus d'être un dingue d'animaux, mon frère est un fana de nos prénoms.. il fallait être fou pour appeler ses bestioles par le nom de ses frères et sa sœur. Ah et oui j'oubliais, il a un mini serpent qu'il a appelé Mikael.. et là pour être honnête, j'adore cet animal.. enfin non, j'adore son prénom. Mikael, c'est mon père et c'est vrai que le serpent lui correspond plutôt bien. M'enfin bref, je m'embrouille là.

Pourquoi est ce que je me suis mis à penser à ces stupides animaux moi aussi, hein ? Ces trucs ne sont même pas intéréssant, et pourtant, ils accaparent mes pensées. Penses un peu à cette magnifique blonde qu'est Caroline Klaus !  
Quand je vous le disais que je ne suis qu'un dingue, ce n'était pas des conneries. À un moment je pense aux animaux de mon frère, puis même pas deux secondes plus tard, Caroline est dans toutes mes pensées. Bordel, je devrais vraiment aller me faire soigner moi. Plus le temps passe et plus je deviens de plus en plus dingue. Supeeer ça dit donc !

« **- Yo bro, tu m'écoute ?** s'écria Kol. »

Bordel, il ne peut pas arrêter de parler sa wesh attitude ? Et puis, il devrait arrêter de se mettre à crier alors que je suis en train de conduire. Il m'a fait sursauter le salop ! C'est pas possible ce que mon petit frère peut être chiant parfois. Souvent j'aimerais le jeter dans une benne à ordure pour qu'il se la ferme un peu. Non, je ne suis absolument pas sadique, ou méchant, ou même con. Vous auriez un petit frère comme le miens, je pense que vous ne le supporterais pas, comme moi quoi.. Je pense que ça doit être de famille chez les Mikaelson d'être aussi chiant. Mes parents sont chiant, Finn l'es aussi, Elijah un peu moins, Rebekah je ne vous en parle même pas et puis Kol... Le trophée d'or est pour lui, je n'ai jamais vu un mec comme lui !

«** - Arrête avec ce language trop étrange Kol, l**ui dis-je. Tu n'est pas un de ces garçons.  
**- Roh fait pas ton rabat joie ! Bref je disais, tu crois que ça va s'arranger entre maman et papa ?**  
**- Au point où ils sont rendu ? Non, ça ne va pas s'arranger, et c'est bien mieux comme ça. Maman à beau être dure avec moi, elle ne mérite pas ce connard qu'est papa. Sérieusement s'ils se séparent, je serais heureux. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ce qu'il fait. Parlons d'autres choses que de leurs couple de vieux.**  
**- Hmm je sais,** ria ma sœur. **Je ne t'ai pas vu avec des filles depuis un loooong moment, il n'y en a pas une qui te plait ? Moi je suis sûre que si !** »

Comptez sur ma sœur pour tout savoir de moi. Rien qu'en me regardant elle sait tout de moi. Elle peut lire en moi ou quoi ? C'est une sorcière ou un truc du genre ? Non parce que parfois c'est assez bizarre. Je vous jure, elle fait flipper parfois ma sœur.

Flash-back.

7 ans plus tôt.

J'étais dans la piscine de notre immense propriété. Je nageais sans prendre de plaisir à ce que je faisais. Et pourtant, nager était une de mes choses préférés. J'essayais d'oublier cette putain de journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencée. Au final, elle s'était terminée en désastre. Une catastrophe.

J'étais un con, idiot. Je n'en faisais qu'à ma tête et pourtant cette dernière année je m'étais calmée, je ne faisais plus autant de conneries qu'avant. Et tout ça à cause d'une fille. Cette fille. Kylie Hastings. Ou tout simplement celle qui était encore ma petite amie il y a de cela une heure.

Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien. Juste des tas de souvenirs de nous deux qui me resteraient pour toujours gravés en tête. Je n'oublierais jamais Kylie, je l'aimais, plus que tout. Et j'aurais du rester avec elle aujourd'hui. J'aurais du la suivre au centre commercial pour l'aider à choisir sa robe pour son anniversaire. Elle allait avoir dix huit ans. Un bien bel âge. Un âge qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

Je venais de recevoir un message de Antoine Hastings, son petit frère, il y a environ une demie heure. Quand j'avais lu cette phrase, j'ai cru mourir. Je me suis mis à pleurer comme un enfant. J'avais mal. Énormément.

_" Bonjour Klaus, c'est Antoine, le petit frère de Kylie. Je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça par message mais je ne pense pas que je serais capable de te dire ça en face..._  
_Kylie est décédée, un camion l'a percuté en ville. Je suis tellement désolé, je sais que tu l'aimais, qu'elle t'aimais._  
_Je tiens aussi à te dire que je m'excuse de m'être comporté comme un idiot avec toi. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas bien pour ma sœur. Mais je me suis rendue compte que tu étais fou amoureux d'elle._  
_Désolé pour tout, pour la misère que je t'ai fais, pour Kylie. N'oublis pas qu'elle t'aimait, elle était raide dingue de toi. "_

J'avais explosé. Carrément. J'étais sortis de ma piscine, j'avais frappé un arbre, je m'étais défoulé, ce qui m'avait vallu un poignet cassé. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais. Kylie n'était plus de ce monde. Son cœur s'était arrêter de battre..

«** - Nik, arrête ça !** avait crié ma sœur en arrivant près de moi. »

Elle pleurait. Elle devait avoir appris que Kylie était décédée. Ma sœur n'avait qu'une dizaine d'année à cette époque. Mais elle adorait Kylie. Elle disait que c'était la fille parfaite pour moi. Rebekah n'était qu'une enfant, mais elle comprenait très vite.

« **- Arrête Nik. Calme toi, je t'en supplie.**  
**- Bekah, comment veux tu que je me calme, hein ?** sanglotais-je.  
**- Chut grand frère, je sais que tu est anéanti, je le sens, je le vois dans tes yeux. Mais arrête donc de frapper cet arbre, tu vas te blesser encore plus.** »

Je n'avais pas su pourquoi, mais les mots de ma petite sœur m'avais calmé. Je m'étais laisser tomber par terre et elle s'était blottie contre moi, comme pour me dire qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi...

Fin du flash back.

C'était un jour qui me resterais pour toujours en tête. J'avais que dix huit ans lorsque Kylie était décédée, une épreuve qui m'a bien marqué si vous voulez mon avis.

« **- Nik, on vient d'arriver,** me murmura ma sœur à l'oreille. »

Ah oui, effectivement, je venais d'arrêter ma voiture devant la maison de Stefan et Elena sans même m'en rendre compte. J'avais été trop perdue dans mes pensées. À repenser à ce mauvais souvenirs.

**« - Écoute, tu me diras ce qui ne va pas tout à l'heure, d'accord ?**  
**- Ouais..** »

Je descendais de ma voiture et attrapais la main de ma sœur. Kol se trouvait déjà dans la maison de Stefan. Et bah, il est préssé de voir la sœur d'Elena lui !

« **- Allez on y va, on va se changer les idées !**  
**- Allons y !** »

Lorsque j'entrais dans le salon, la première chose que je vis fût mon petit frère aux cotés de Bonnie. Il lui faisait un sourire charmeur et ça semblait embêter la sœur d'Elena. Pour ne pas changer. J'avais bien envie d'attraper mon frère par la peau des fesses et de le mettre dans le garage, enfermé à double tour. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce gamin était tellement désespérant !

«** - ELENAAAAAAAA !** hurla Rebekah en se jetant dans les bras de la brunasse de Stefan.** Oh, je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Ça fait longtemps !**  
**- Oui, bientôt deux an qu'on ne s'était pas vu, Klaus m'a expliqué pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu pendant tout ce temps.. Tu as bien changer dit moi.** »

Ma sœur n'avait pas revue Elena à cause de mon père. Il l'avait envoyé dans un lycée avec internat qui se trouvait à plus de trois cent kilomètres d'ici. Il avait fait ça sans aucune raison. Juste pour que ma sœur soit à fond dans ses études, mais ce n'étais pas ça qui avais changés quelques choses.

« **- Et oui, en même temps j'ai dix huit ans ! Bon alors dis moi, le bébé est pour quand ?** »

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de précisé que notre très chère Elena Gilbert était enceinte. Beaucoup dirait qu'à vingt et un ans c'est jeune mais elle et Stefan sont fous amoureux et on prévu de se marier quand leur petiot auras un an ou deux. Quel petit couple parfait.

«** - Je suis enceinte de sept mois,** souria Elena.  
**- Et c'est un garçon ou une fille ?** s'extasia ma sœur. »

Rebekah est dingue des enfants. Souvent lorsque des amis de la familles on des enfants et qu'ils viennent à la maison, elle s'en occupe. Une vraie petite nounou. N'empêche qu'elle ferait une très bonne mère... mais j'espère qu'elle auras un enfant dans quelques années... elle pourras lorsqu'elle auras vingt quatre ans.. non vingt cinq. Je ne suis pas préssé de voir ma petite sœur mère !

« **- C'est un petit mec !**  
**- Hann c'est trop génial, un mini Stefan ! Et vous avez déjà trouvé des noms ?**  
**- Oui.. on s'étais déjà mis d'accord lorsque j'ai appris que j'attendais un enfant.** »

Et bah ! Au moins ils n'auront pas à se prendre la tête pour trouver les prénoms, c'était déjà fais.

«** - Mais on vous le diras lorsque le bout de chou seras né !** dit Stefan.  
**- Oh non Stefan, là tu n'est pas marrant ! Allez dîtes le moi !**  
**- Non non, c'est une surprise. Il ne reste plus longtemps à tenir Rebekah, soit assez patiente.**  
**- Okay. Bon alors mon petit Damon, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé d'interéssant dans ta petite vie trop nul ?** »

Ma sœur qui est toujours là pour faire chier ce très cher Damon. Ces deux là sont toujours en train de se chamailler, parfois c'est usant.

« **- Et toi Rebekah, quoi de neuf dans ta petite vie trop misérable ?** répliqua le frère de Stefan. **Combien de garçons on finis dans ton lit ces derniers temps ?** »

Damon et ses répliques.. C'est toujours comme ça entre eux, Rebekah commence à le chercher et puis Damon bah.. il continue en faisant très souvent des allusions perverses. Bon, je suis habitué maintenant.

« **- Oh si tu savais, je ne les comptes même plus ! Sérieux Damon, arrête de me comparer à une fille facile, ce n'est pas le cas.**  
**- Rohhh mais je sais ma petite chérie, allez viens dans les bras de ton Damon !** fit-il en ouvrant grand ses bras.  
**- Je n'attendais que ça,** souria Rebekah. »

Ouais, c'est tout le temps comme ça. Damon et Rebekah s'adorent. Ma sœur en est même venu à surnommé mon meilleur ami grand frère Damon.

«** - Bon sinon, tu est toujours avec Kristiana ?**  
**- Ouèp.**  
**- Reccord, dit donc.**  
**- Je ne te le fais pas dire,** pouffa Damon. »

Je regardais ma sœur et mon meilleur ami puis levais les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'ils sont ensembles, ils ressemblent à de vrai gamins. Mais ça fait du bien de voir ma sœur s'amuser un peu, à la maison familialle elle n'a pas une vie facile. Et dans l'internat où elle était elle se faisait malmenée. Heureusement qu'elle est revenue il y a deux mois ou sinon, c'est moi qui me serais rendue là bas et je me serais occupé de ces petits connard qui la faisait chier à longueur de journée. Souvent j'ai eu des appels téléphoniques de Rebekah et elle pleurait, me demandant de venir la chercher de cet enfer. Je l'aurait bien fais, mais je ne pouvais pas, mes parents auraient bien finis par savoir que c'était moi qui était à l'origine du départ de ma sœur de ce stupide internat.. Et ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de mes parents mais mon père peut être assez "effrayant" parfois.

Stefan nous invita à nous asseoir et très vite il sortis une bouteille d'alcool et une bouteille de jus de fruits pour sa petite brunasse. Et oui, pas d'alcool pour la demoiselle qui est enceinte. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Je suis médecin, je sais de quoi je parle. Tout ce qui est dans ce genre est déconseillé pour les femmes enceinte.

« **- Hum bon sinon, racontez moi un peu ce qu'il s'est passé dans vos vies ces deux dernières années. Parce que je suis un peu à la bourre moi questions "news" de Mystic Falls !** s'exclama Rebekah tout en frappant dans ses mains. »

Comptez sur ma sœur pour mettre un peu d'ambiance lorsqu'il y a un silence. C'est genre... La pipelette de la famille Mikaelson.. Ouais c'est ça. Et je peux vous dire que sa bonne humeur ne faisait pas de mal dans la famille, qui étais souvent -enfin, presque toujours- en conflits.

« **- Ah au fait la blonde,** poursuivit Rebekah en pointant Caroline du doigt. **On ne se connait pas, je suis Rebekah, la petite sœur de cet idiot qu'est Klaus.** »

Merci bien ma sœur de dire à tout le monde que je ne suis qu'un idiot, ce qui n'est absolument pas vrai. C'est juste que vous ne connaissez pas l'existence de mon intelligence, qui est bien cachée dans ma tête.

Point de vue de Caroline.

J'avais été obligée de venir à cette stupide petite soirée qu'avait organisé ma meilleure amie. J'aurais préférée rester chez moi au lieu de venir ici. Pas qu'il n'y avait pas d'ambiance, je trouvais ce petit moment assez bien, surtout avec cette fille blonde, qui était la sœur de Klaus. Mais pour être honnête, j'aurais préférée être encore seule et fumer un ou deux joints. Bref, j'aurais pu planer tranquillement. Et j'aurais oublier tout ces putain de problèmes que j'ai dans ma vie. J'aurais été dans une toute autre dimenssion. Dans un endroit où mes problèmes n'existeraient pas, un monde tout rose. C'est l'effet de la drogue ça. Quand on est accro, on l'est vraiment. J'ai commencée à l'âge de seize ans, à cause des problèmes de famille, mon frère qui est mort, et moi qui ne faisais que des conneries. Je n'écoutais rien en cours, j'en avais absolument rien à foutre de réussir ma vie ou pas, ah et je couchais à droite et à gauche aussi. Pas étonnant que je finis à bosser dans le petit magasin de ma mère. Bon ça encore ce n'est pas grave, du moment que je me fais un peu de fric je m'en fou. Ouais, tout ça pour payer mes drogues. Je suis un cas désespéré. Mais que voulez vous, lorsque je prends toutes ces merdes j'oublis tout. Il y a l'alcool aussi. J'adore me bourré la gueule jusqu'à en tomber par terre. Décidement, j'ai tout les défauts. Je suis la droguée alcoolique de service. Je suis moche, j'ai un caractère de merde. Bref, je suis nulle. Croyez moi, vous seriez dans mon état, vous comprenderiez pourquoi je me traîte comme ça..

Je crois que si je n'avais pas Elena et sa famille, je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. C'est super d'avoir une meilleure amie plus âgée que moi. Quand je ne vais pas bien, c'est elle qui me réconforte et me donne des conseils. Elle m'empêche de faire des conneries. J'ai toujours voulu lui ressembler. C'est vrai quoi, elle, sa vie va être réussie. Elle à un fiancé adorable, son bébé va bientôt venir au monde, elle a une petite sœur et un frère. Elle a tout pour elle. Ah et elle est magnifique aussi. Moi, je n'ai plus rien à pars mes parents. Mon frère est décédé, accident de motos. Et puis, je n'ai même pas de petit ami trop adorable. Je ne suis douée en rien, à pars pour la danse. Ma vie est foutue.

«** - Mais bon sang Klaus, tu ne peux pas retenir ton frère un peu ?** s'écria Bonnie, faisant tourner la tête de tous. **Ces plans dragues commencent vraiment à me mettre hors de moi. Je n'ai jamais vue un mec aussi chiant et insistant que toi, Kol. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, ou même être un de tes plans cul, est ce que c'est clair espèce de petit con ?!** »

Whooo, c'est qu'elle pourrait très vite mordre la petite Bonnie Gilbert. Si Kol n'a pas compris là, c'est qu'il est dingue. Elle lui a carrément hurler dessus. C'est normal, ce mec est le plus gros chieur que je connaisse, à chaque fois que je l'ai vue et que j'étais en compagnie de Bonnie, il l'a draguait. La pauvre, c'est normal qu'elle en ai assez de lui.

« **- Oh allez relax Darling, je sais qu'au fond mes plans de dragues te font de l'effet, je suis irrésistible,** se vanta Kol. »

Oh. mon. dieu. Ce mec est un vrai petit chieur de service. Rien qu'à le voir comme ça j'ai une putain d'envie de le baffer. Le pire, c'est qu'il insiste auprès de Bonnie alors qu'elle lui à clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. C'est grave. Ils ne sont pas tous comme lui dans leurs famille, hein ? Rassurez moi !

«** - Ok Kol, tu arrête ça tout de suite,** grogna Klaus. **On n'est pas venu ici pour que tu emmerde Bonnie. Alors si tu ne te la ferme pas, crois moi, je t'attrape par la peau des fesses et je te jette dehors.**  
**- Oh allez je blaguais. En vrai, je ne m'intéresse pas à Bonnie, elle est trop coincée. Et puis elle a beau être super sexy, ce n'est pas assez pour moi.** »

Le menteur. Comme s'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle, il l'a dévore carrément des yeux. À mon avis, s'il pouvait lui sauter dessus, là, tout de suite, il le ferait. Il m'a tout l'air d'être un de ces mecs qui ne peut pas se retenir de sauter sur une fille. Ah, les hommes !

« **- Tu ne changeras jamais Kol,** soupira sa sœur. **Sérieusement, tu me donne envie de me fracasser la tête.**  
**- Tu est devenue suicidaire, chère sœur ?** railla Kol. **Oh et, fracasse toi la tête si tu le souhaite, ça va nous débarrasser !** »

J'ai bien envie de lui en coller une à ce mec. Je ne le connais pas -presque pas quoi, parce que je l'ai rencontrés plusieurs fois- mais, il m'énerve déjà. Comment faire pour supporter un garçon comme lui, hein ? C'est juste trop impossible.

«** - Bref, on s'en fou,** m'exclamais-je. »

C'était juste pour les coupers. J'étais presque sûre qu'ils allaient finir par se chamailler et je n'avais pas envie de les entendres se lancer des piques à tout vas. Non mais oh, je ne voulais pas repartir de chez ma meilleure amie avec un horrible mal de crâne ! J'étais venue ici pour me changer les idées et pas pour entendre des cris.

« **- Sinon Klaus, explique nous un peu pourquoi tu te retrouve avec les deux là chez toi ?** fit Damon en riant. »

Lui, ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, il est super sympa et adorable, mais parfois ses répliques sont un peu connes.. et perverses aussi. Mais maintenant que je commence à bien connaître Damon, je sais que son caractère à toujours été comme ça. Il aime bien faire rire les gens même si la plupart du temps ses blagues sont un peu pourries.

« **- Ma mère qui me les envoient, tu sais, avec la tension qu'il y a chez mes parents... Mais je suis bien heureux de les avoirs avec moi, ils sont humm.. amusant. Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça..** »

C'est pas pour paraître débile ou "amoureuse", ou même obsédée, mais j'adore la voix de Klaus. Ce mec est un canon, il a une voix trop sexy, elle fait frissoner et puis bah.. je fais que de penser à ce mec. Super hein. Un mec que je ne connais presque pas hante mes pensées presque toute la journée. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi à la fin ? Qu'on m'explique là, parce que je suis complètement paumée.

« **- Dit on va toujours se faire des soirées jeux vidéos même avec les deux gamins chez toi ?** fit Damon.  
**- Hey, on n'est pas des gamins espèce de vieux !** s'écria Kol. »

Mes oreilles merde ! Je te jure sale petit con, le jour où j'ai l'occasion de me venger, crois moi, je me ferais un plaisir de te casser les oreilles. Il a poussé ce cris juste parce que le plus âgé de la bande à dit qu'il était un gamin.. Trop cool..

«** - Non mais va z'y le monstre, me traîte pas de vieux là, j'ai juste vingt six ans !** »

Ah, apparement Damon non plus n'aime pas lorsqu'on le traîte de vieux. J'ai trouvé comment l'embêter, yeah ! Non, je ne suis absolument pas une petite chieuse. Allez avouez, on l'est tous un petit peu au fond de nous !

« **- Ok, c'est bon on arrête là, ne commencez pas à vous chamailler, je ne veux pas repartir d'ici avec un affreux mal de tête,** dis-je alors que Kol s'apprétait à parler. »

Et bah quoi ? Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé de couper la parole à quelqu'un ? Moi c'est très souvent que ça arrive, je sais pas mais, j'aime bien faire ça. Bon en même temps, embêter les gens est l'un de mes passes temps favoris. Genre au lycée, je faisais même chier les profs. N'empêche, c'était super de voirs leurs têtes à chaque fois que je faisais ça. Hilarant.

« **- Merci de m'avoir couper Caroline.**  
**- Oh mais de rien Kol, c'était un plaisir. Je recommence quand tu veux ! **dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Une stupide habitude que j'ai prise à cause de Damon. À force de le voir faire ce truc avec ses yeux, j'ai finis moi aussi par commencer à le faire puis maintenant bah je le fais presque tout le temps. Merci bien Salvatore de m'avoir fait montrer ton "Super roulement de yeux". Oui, parce que avec Elena, on appele son truc avec les yeux comme ça.

« **- Bon moi je dis levons notre verre au bébé de Stefan et Elena qui va bientôt arriver,** fit Rebekah.  
**- Bon bah mon chéri, ressert moi du jus de fruit,** s'exclama Elena en tendant son verre vide à Stefan. »

Il lui reversa à boire et lui rendit son verre en souriant, un sourire qu'elle lui retourna bien entendu. Aaah, qu'ils sont mignons ces deux là. Ils sont vraiment fait pour être ensembles. Je suis bien heureuse que ma meilleure amie soit tombée sur un homme comme lui, il est trop adorable avec elle, il est toujours là pour elle, et depuis qu'elle est enceinte c'est encore pire. Ils seront de super parents. C'est sûr. Elena adore les enfants, et c'est de même pour son fiancé. Et puis bah, ils sont le couple parfait, donc bon..

Une fois notre super trinquement fait, les discutions reprirent de plus belle. Bonnie discutait avec Rebekah. Damon et Klaus parlait voiture avec Stefan. Kol les écoutait. Et moi je parlais du futur bébé de ma meilleure amie. J'avais hâte que leurs petit bout de chou pointe le bout de son nez. Cet enfant seras magnifique. Avec les parents qu'il avait, il ne pouvait que l'être.

« **- Klaus, tu ne nous as pas ramené de filles depuis un très long moment. Aucune nana en vue ?** lui demanda Damon avec un sourire en coin. »

J'avais un petit peu peur de la réponse qu'allait nous donner Klaus. Était-il en couple ou non ? J'éspèrais bien que non. J'étais une imbecile, je voulais avoir un homme qui ne devait rien ressentir pour moi, et surtout, je connaissais cet homme depuis même pas deux semaines. Ça n'allait plus dans ma tête, c'était obligé. Sinon comment expliquer que j'étais tombée amoureuse de Klaus alors que je l'avais rencontrer il y a très peu de temps ?

« **- Hum, non non... toujours célibataire, aucune fille en vue.** »

Je voulais crier un "OUF !" mais ça aurait été idiot. Alors je me contentais de cacher mon sourire derrière mes cheveux. Bah voilà une bonne chose. L'homme pour qui je craquais n'avais pas de femme dans sa vie. C'était pas cool ça ? Haha, bien sûr que si !

* * *

**Reviews please ! :)**  
**J'accepte toutes critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer.**

- Jay. xx


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour !_**

_Et voilà le troisième chapitre de mon Klaroline :) ce chapitre est un peu moins long que les autres, et je suis un peu "fière" de ce que j'ai écris. (oui oui, pour une fois que j'aime ce que j'écris, lol)_

_J'espère que vous aimerez, autant que moi j'ai aimer écrire ce chapitre (écris avec ma meilleure amie aussi dingue que moiiiiiii heeeein :P)_

_Puis si il y a des choses qui ne vont pas, des trucs "nuls" ou autre, faîtes le moi savoir, je pourrais peut-être changer ça. Et je prendrais en compte vos conseils aussi ! ;)_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination !_

**_Désolée__ pour tout le retard ! _**

* * *

Point de vue de Klaus.

Je me trouvais dans mon lit, me tortillant dans tout les sens, pour essayer de trouver le sommeil. Voilà bien deux heures que j'étais là, à essayer de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors que j'étais fatigué, hein ? Lorsque je conduisais pour revenir à la maison -après la super petite soirée d'Elena- je piquais du nez et rêvais de plonger tête la première dans mes couvertures. Mais là, je n'arrivais pas à trouver ce fichus sommeil. Bien sûr, c'était toujours comme ça. Je réfléchissais trop aussi. Une chose est sûre, demain je serais carrément cassé au boulot. Je serais beau moi dit donc ! Un docteur avec le visage fatigué et tout ce bordel. Super...

Je repoussais mes couvertures toutes chaudes et sortait de mon lit, pour me diriger vers mon bureau. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir ? Très bien. Mais il n'était pas question que je gâche ce temps à rien faire dans mon lit. Je n'allais pas regarder mon plafond et compter les moutons non plus ! C'est bon, je ne suis plus un de ces gamins qui pense que ce truc hyper débile marche. Hmpf, compter les moutons, truc vraiment trop débile... N'empêche j'y ai cru jusqu'à mes quinze ans à ce truc. Ohhh le bébé que j'étais dis donc !

Je m'installais sur mon fauteuil -qui en passant était très confortable- et prenais un crayon à papier ainsi qu'une feuille. Dessiner me changeras sûrement les idées ! Ça à toujours marcher, alors pourquoi est ce que ça ne marcherais pas aujourd'hui ? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça ne me change pas les idées... Il y en avait pas, si ?

Mes mains commencèrent à dessiner toutes seules sur le papier fin. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'étais en train de dessiner, mes pensées étaient complètement brouillés par la fatigue. Bon sang, je ne supportais pas de ne pas réussir à dormir alors que c'est ma seule envie ! J'ai envie que ces putains de yeux se ferme et ne s'ouvrent que demain -enfin aujourd'hui, vu l'heure qu'il est-, lorsque mon réveil sonnera.

**« - Putain de bordel de merde,** grognais-je en continuant mon dessin. »

Est ce que, je ne sais par quel miracle, je pouvais enfin dormir ? Non ? Non. J'avais beau fermer les yeux, ils se ré-ouvraient tout seul même pas deux minutes plus tard. Et ça commençait sérieusement à me chauffer les nerfs ce bordel. Inspire et expire Niklaus. Calme toi et continu ton dessin, tu trouveras forcément le sommeil dans une heure tout au plus. Ce n'est pas la mort si je ne dors presque pas.. Et qui est ce qui ressembleras à un zombie demain au boulot ? C'est bibi !

Non sérieusement, je suis crevé, cassé, et tout ce que vous voulez, mais ce petit con de sommeil ne veut pas me prendre. Elle est vraiment trop cool ma vie, n'est ce pas ? Limite on m'envie et tout... Ok, je suis fatigué et mon cerveau ne doit pas tourner à l'endroit. C'est ça la raison de ma folie. Je me fais peur ! Je me demande comment est-ce que je peux être aussi idiot que ça.. Hof, je dois sûrement tenir ça de mon père.

**« - Ok Klaus, dessine et arrête avec tes pensées plus que inutile !** me réprimandais-je. »

J'en ai marre merde. Et puis, je n'arrête pas de penser à cette magnifique belle blonde qui répond au nom de Caroline. Ohh Caroline, tu est si belle ! Oh Caroline, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

**« - Arrête de penser à elle !** dis-je à voix haute.** Cette fille va vraiment me rendre dingue un jour ! »**

Je ne suis qu'un débile qui se parle tout seul. La nuit me va pas, quand je n'arrive pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, je dis et pense n'importe quoi. Il n'en manque peu pour que je prenne rendez vous chez un psy. Et encore, ces médecins auraient peur de moi en me voyant. e suis condamnés à finir ma vie avec cette folie aoutch !  
Bordel Niklaus. Arrête de penser à n'importe quoi. Tu est fou, con, nul.. Allez jolie petite blonde sors de mes pensées s'il te plais ! Je t'offrirais un cadeau et un bonbon si tu m'écoute et sort de mon cerveau !

[ ... ]

Au petit matin.

Je me réveillais, la tête posée sur mon bureau... un peu de bave coulant au coin de ma bouche. Baaaah, je ne suis qu'un porc ! Et j'ai mal au dos... et je manque de sommeil aussi. En même temps j'ai dessiner jusqu'à au moins quatre heures du matin et le temps que j'arrive à m'endormir, il devait être cinq heures tout au plus. Bref, pour faire plus simple, je suis complètement cassé. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au boulot. En plus, j'ai bien envie de rester avec les deux monstres que sont mon frère et ma sœur. Ce serait bien plus amusant qu'aller au boulot.

Je me levais de mon fauteuil et manquais de m'étaler pars terre. Bordel, je suis plus que fatigué là. Non, je suis carrément mort, cassé. Et plus encore ! J'ai envie de dormir merdeeeeeeeee !

**« - Nik, tu dors toujours ?** hurla la voix de ma sœur à la porte.  
**- Nooooon, je dors plus !** criais-je. »

Et en plus de ça, ma voix est cassée ! Super, vraiment. Tout pour mal commencer la journée ça. J'aimerais vraiment me jeter dans mon lit, sous mes couvertures toutes chaudes et me réveiller que demain. Je veux pas aller bosser et voir des patients qui ne comprennent rien de ce qu'on leurs dit. S'il vous plaît, je deviendrais croyant dans toutes les religions s'il le faut, mais pitié, faîtes en sorte que je puisse dormir aujourd'hui..

**« - Ça va toi ? »**

Ma sœur venait d'entrer dans ma chambre. Et si j'aurais été nu, elle aurait fait comment, hein ? Elle aurait sûrement hurler. Et m'aurait baffer... Ouais je sais, c'est con, mais ma soeur est comme ça, on n'y peut rien.

**« - Euh c'est normal que tu ai des cernes et qu'en plus tu ressemble à un mort ?**  
**- Ouais, j'ai pas dormis de la nuit,** dis-je en baillant.  
**- Rendors toi dans ce cas.**  
**- Non, je dois aller au travail ! »**

Bah oui, je ne vais pas rester dans mon petit lit douillet alors que je dois aller au boulot pour osculter des gens qui sont parfois -ok, très souvent !- ennuyants. Je dois travailler comme un dur pour gagner ma vie moi, je ne suis pas comme mes parents, qui ont du frics plein les poches.. Et heureusement, oserais-je dire, ils ont juste à claquer des doigts pour avoir une chose qu'ils désirent, ce n'est pas la vraie vie ça. Pour être honnête, je préfère ma misérable petite vie à celle de mes parents. Je préfère largement me bouger, aller au travail, bosser toute la journée, et revenir chez moi mort de fatigue que rester assis toute la journée dans mon fauteuil. Je n'ai jamais apprécié cette vie là, lorsque j'étais plus jeune -et aujourd'hui encore..- je ne supportais pas tout ça, contrairement aux autres jeunes de mon âge qui rêvait d'avoir tout le fric de mes parents. Je ne suis pas comme les autres, je crois. Dîtes, vous croyez que je suis normal ? Hum, non, moi pas...

Ellipse de deux heures.

Troisième patients pour aujourd'hui. Je suis vidé de toute mon énergie, j'ai bien du mal à garder mes yeux ouverts. Je sens que je vais m'endormir d'une minute à l'autre. Oh et puis, je m'en fou de tout ces gens qui attendent leurs tour pour se faire osculter, je suis fatiguée et je ne vais pas me gêner pour dormir. Je vais enfin pouvoir tomber dans de jolis rêves tout beaux tout rose...

_**BAAAM !**_

Putain de merde, c'est quoi tout ce bordel ? J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux et vit une tignasse blonde devant moi. Il n'en fallut très peu pour me rendre compte que c'était Caroline. Je n'ai pas l'air con moi. Classe, non ?

J'ai la tête dans le cul, devant cette belle blonde pétillante. En voilà une autre qui a réussie à passer une bonne nuit. Moi la seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est me tortiller dans tout les sens pour finalement m'endormir sur mon bureau. Et je n'ai pas mon compte pour être en pleine forme.

**« - Bonjour Caroline,** dis-je dans un bâillement. »

Très sexy le bâillement Klaus, vraiment. Allez, va te cacher ou tu vas te ridiculiser encore plus. Si c'est possible bien entendu.. Elle doit e prendre pour un dingue moche...

**« - Bonjour Klaus... euh, désolée d'entrée comme ça, mais j'ai frappée et tu n'a pas répondu alors je me suis permise d'entrer... je n'aurais pas du je crois. Surtout que je suis arrivée comme une furie et...**  
**- Caroline, c'est bon,** la coupais-je. **J'étais juste affalé comme une merde sur ma chaise... »**

Très poli de couper la parole comme ça au gens. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fais, Caroline aurais continuée de s'excuser pour m'avoir dérangé dans mon petit moment de repos. Et je n'étais pas d'humeur à entendre des excuses. Même celles de Caroline. Laissez tomber, je suis toujours comme ça quand je suis fatigué. Pire qu'un Shtroumphs grognon je vous jure.

**« - Tu est sûr que ça va Klaus ?** me demanda Caroline. »

Non, ça ne va pas, je veux dormir ! J'ai l'impression que mes yeux vont se fermer tout seul d'une minutes à l'autre. Pitié emmener moi un lit !

**« - Il y a un problème ?**  
**- Oui. Non. Les deux,** dis-je. »

Okkkkkkk, maintenant je dis de jolies phrases comme celles-ci qui ne sont pas, mais alors pas du tout intelligente. N'aie pas peur jolie Caroline, je suis juste en manque de sommeil, je ne suis pas comme ça quand je suis en pleine forme... Hmpf, si.

Caroline s'asseya sur la chaise en face de mon bureau et oh mon dieu... elle est magnifique. Lorsqu'on la voit comme ça, on n'a pas l'impression de se retrouver face à une droguée. Avec son grand sourire et ses yeux pétillant... Je n'ai jamais vu une fille comme elle. Aussi positive malgré toutes les conneries qu'elle prend. Même mon ex n'était pas aussi jolie que Caroline.

**« - Allez, raconte moi tout !**  
**- Euh Caroline.. j'ai l'impression de me trouver face à une psy, et tu sais, c'est pas toujours agréable cette impression.**  
**- Rohhh Klaus, pense très fort au fait que je suis ton amie, tu verra cette impression partira bien vite. »**

Elle semblait si connaître la petite ! Peut-être qu'elle avait déjà eu affaire à un psy. Ça se pourrait très bien avec ses problèmes de drogue et alcool.

J'écoutais son conseil et pensait très fort au fait qu'elle est mon amie et non une psy, et la seule chose que je réussi à me dire c'est

_" Oh putain, ce que je voudrais qu'elle soit plus que mon amie ! "_

**« - Allez raconte moi ce qu'il ne va pas,** m'encouragea la blonde. »

Vraiment ? Elle voulait pas que je lui avoue que je craquais à fond sur elle non plus ? Non parce que si c'est le cas, elle se fout le doigt dans l'œil. C'est comme si j'avais peur qu'elle ne me repousse. Sérieusement, moi le beau et sexy Niklaus Mikaelson avait peur d'avouer ses sentiments à une nana ?! C'était bien la meilleure ça !

**« - C'est pas pour te vexer ou autre Caroline, mais je n'ai pas très envie de parler de cela avec toi,** lui dis-je. »

Bah oui, j'allais pas l'envoyer ce faire voir en lui disant "désolé meuf, mais je veux pas parler de ça avec une nana, allez tu peux te tirer d'ici." Non mais vraiment, quel mec oserait parler comme ça à la fille pour qui il craque, hein ? Il fallait être fou pour faire ça. Kol peut-être avait-il déjà fait ça... ouais ça se pourrait bien.

**« - Oh, vraiment ? Bon c'est pas grave alors, je n'insiste pas dans ce cas. »**

Ouais parfaite. Caroline est parfaite. Elle n'insiste pas, et oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'aime ça ! Allez mon coco, tu deviens vraiment accro à cette jolie blonde. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour sortir de cet espèce de béguin ? Invoquer les esprits du soleil et de la lune ? Du ciel et de la terre ? Du feu et de la glace ? Qu'on m'éclaire là, parce que je suis perdu. Comment ais-je pu tomber aussi amoureux de Caroline ? Elle m'avait ensorcellé ou quoi ?

**« - Merci de ne pas insister. »**

En fait, ce n'était pas les sentiments que je lui portait qui me mettais dans cet état. C'est plutôt qu'hier j'avais repenser à Kylie et depuis, ce qui lui étais arrivée ne faisait que de me revenir en tête, mais surtout, ça ne me faisait plus rien de repenser à mon premier amour. J'avais définitivement tourner la page sur Kylie, et c'était bien mieux. Je ne devais pas rester sur ça trop longtemps, et je n'avais même pas eu besoin de la chasser de ma tête, ça c'était fait tout seul. C'était sûrement grâce à l'aide de Damon et Stefan. Merci bien les gars !

**« - Je ne suis pas du genre à embêter une personne lorsqu'elle ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il se passe,** souria Caroline.  
**- Et ça c'est super, vraiment. Tu as beaucoup de qualité Caroline, mais malheureusement elles sont cachées sous ce masque que tu t'éforce à garder.**  
**- Comment tu... Elena, j'aurais du m'en douter !** grogna la blonde.

** - Ne lui en veut pas pour ça, Darling, elle n'a fait que me parler de toi parce que je le lui avais demander,** avouais-je tout en lui faisant un petit sourire.  
**- Pourquoi ?** murmura-t-elle. »

Pourquoi ? Hum, bonne question. Au début je n'y avais pas tellement réfléchis, puis je m'étais rendu compte que cette jeune fille blonde m'intriguait.

« **- Parce que je t'apprécie Caroline.**  
**- Merci.**  
**- Merci de quoi ?** demandais-je perdu. »

Pourquoi me remerciait-elle au juste ? Il n'y avait pourtant pas de raison...

«** - Merci de m'apprécier. Beaucoup ne préfère pas m'approcher à cause de mes problèmes avec l'alcool et la drogue.**  
**- Je ne suis pas comme ça.** »

_"Pas comme mes parents qui ne fréquente que des gens qui se prétendent être parfait alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas"_, pensais-je amèrement. Décidément, moi je ne suivais aucune des règles imposer par mes parents. Et heureusement, oserais-je dire. Car dans le cas contraire, je n'aurais pas rencontrer cette douce Caroline...

« **- Je le sais. Toi, tu est quelqu'un de bien,** dit-elle.  
**- Tu l'es aussi, Caroline.**  
**- Tu parles, une personne bien ne serait pas accro à la drogue et l'alcool,** marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête. »

Oh non non non ma belle, il n'est pas question que tu me fasse une déprime ou un truc du genre. Je veux voir un grand sourire éblouir ton magnifique visage !

« **- Cela ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne Caroline. Tout est dans ton caractère. Tu est quelqu'un de bien, je te l'assure. Tu est exceptionnelle !** »

Bah voilà, elle va sûrement me trouver dingue de lui dire ça. Mais c'est ce que je pense vraiment d'elle.

«** - Peut-être pour toi, mais pour d'autre ce n'est pas le cas.**  
**- Ne laisse pas le jugement des autres te rabaisser et t'achever.** »

Maintenant, c'est moi qui dois passer pour un psy.

« **- Je... Je vais te laisser, tu dois avoir des patients qui attendent leur tour.**  
**- Pourquoi est-tu venue Caroline ?**  
**- J'avais envie de te voir,** répondit-elle simplement. »

Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de bonheur en entendant sa phrase. Elle était vraiment venue jusque ici juste car elle avait eu envie de me voir ?

«** - J'ai été heureux de te voir,** lui avouais-je en souriant.  
**- À bientôt Klaus,** dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'en aller. »

Point de vue de Caroline.

Étais-je devenue folle ? Allez le voir, comme ça à son travail, alors qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de patients. Mais malgré ça, je ne le regrettais pas. Passer un peu de temps avec Klaus était toujours un réel plaisir. Je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps, mais je tenais énormément à lui. Le pire c'est que j'avais même des sentiments pour lui. En même temps, cet homme était drôle, gentil, adorable, quoi qu'un peu et grognon, et beau aussi.

Je laissais ces pensées dans un coin de ma tête et me dirigeait vers le cimetière. La visite du jour pour aller voir mon père. Chaque jours j'allais le voir. Comme pour ne pas mettre de distance entre lui et moi. Quand il était vivant, on étaitn très proche, et je ne voulais pas que ça change, même s'il n'était plus de ce monde. J'étais débile.

« **- Bonjour papa. La petite visite du jour. Désolée de ne pas avoir apporter de fleurs aujourd'hui, mais je reviens tout juste de chez le docteur. Je n'ai rien, c'était juste pour voir Klaus,** dis-je avec un minuscule sourire. **Tu sais, cet homme que je t'ai parlé il y a quelques jours ? Qu'est-ce que je suis bête, tu ne peux pas me répondre,** murmurais-je en secouant la tête.** Je suis sûre que tu aurais apprécier Klaus, il est vraiment très sympa. Et il m'accepte, même avec les problèmes que j'ai. Je suis très heureuse de le connaître. Des personnes comme lui, il y en a pas partout. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps papa, j'ai promis à maman que j'allais m'occuper de la boutique. Et oui, je continue ce que tu faisait. Au revoir papa, je t'aime et tu me manque.** »

Je caressa la tombe de mon père, tout en versant une larme. Même avec le temps, la douleur de l'avoir perdu ne s'éstompait pas, au contraire, j'avais l'impression qu'elle prenait de l'empleur. C'était vraiment pas facile de perdre une personne qui nous est chère. Je voudrais tellement revenir en arrière et faire en sorte qu'on puisse guérir cette putain de maladie qui avait emporter mon père. On avait diagnostiqué sa maladie trop tard, et même pas deux mois plus tard, mon père nous quittait.

Je quittais rapidement cet endroit qui me donnais des frissons. Tout les jours je venais, mais à chaque fois je me retournais toutes les cinq secondes pour voir si personne ne me suivais. Comme si un fantôme allait voler derrière moi ! On sait tous que ces histoires de surnaturel n'existe pas... Pas vrai ?!

«** - Bah alors Caroline, où est-ce que tu étais ? Je t'attendais !** s'exclama la voix de ma mère. »

Je sursautais en l'entendant. J'avais tellement été prise par mes pensées que je n'avais même pas vue que je venais d'arriver à la boutique.

«** - Désolée maman, j'ai été dire bonjour à papa,** murmurais-je. »

"Dire bonjour à papa", non mais plus débile que moi il y a pas.

« **- Oh ! C'est... c'est pas grave dans ce cas...** dis ma mère en baissant la tête. »

Super Caroline ! Tu sais bien qu'elle a beaucoup de mal lorsque on parle de son mari décéder mais pourtant, tu le fais quand même. De toute façon, je fais toujours de la peine à ma mère, même sans m'en rendre compte. Je suis une mauvaise fille ?

«** - Maman...**  
**- Ça va ma puce, ne t'en fais pas... Je... il va bien falloir que je me fasse à l'idée que ton père n'est plus de ce monde,** murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante. »

Je m'approchais d'elle et l'a prit dans mes bras, alors qu'elle laissait couler quelques larmes. Voir ma mère comme ça me fendais le cœur.

« **- Crois moi, si je pouvais revenir en arrière et changer les choses, je le ferais.**  
**- Caroline...**  
**- Maman, écoute moi s'il te plaît... Je manque souvent de tact, je te parle de Lui, sans m'en rendre compte, sans penser que ça te fait de mal, puis quand les mots ont franchit la barrière, je m'en veux. Parce que c'est à ce moment là que je vois ton visage se décomposer... Je m'en veux pour la vie que je mène, si je ne prenais pas toutes ces merdes, je me rendrais compte que je te fais du mal.**  
**- Ma puce...**  
**- C'est au dessus de mes forces ma, je n'y arrive pas, j'aimerais arrêter tout ça, les drogues, l'alcool, mais je peux pas. Lorsque je prend ces conneries, je me sens bien, je suis dans un autre monde, et j'oublie tout...** »

Comment en étais-je arriver là, hein ? À deballer tout mes problèmes à ma mère ? Je n'en sais absolument rien, mais oh ce que ça fait du bien de dire tout ce qu'on a sur le cœur !

Prise dans mon élan de confidence, je continuais :

« **- J'ai déjà essayer, j'ai tenue deux jour, puis le troisième, badaboum, mon envie de prendre ces merdes sont revenues en force. Alors j'ai continué. Lorsque je me sentais mal, hop une petite dose de coke, et j'étais sur mon nuage. Je suis nulle maman, hein ? Je te fais la vie dure et pourtant je n'en ai pas envie.**

**- Tu n'est pas nulle ma chérie, **me dit-elle d'une voix douce. **Tu est la fille la plus géniale.**

**- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça maman, je suis ton enfant.**  
**- Non, tu l'est vraiment. Tu est une fille formidable, tes amis t'aimes, ils savent tous qu'ils peuvent compter sur toi, malgré ce que tu vis. Elena te considère comme sa sœur. Stefan à trouvé en toi une confidente, une meilleure amie, Jérémy et Bonnie t'aime parce que tu as été là lorsqu'ils ont perdu leurs parents, tu as été là pour aider Elena à s'occuper d'eux. Pour Matt, tu est bien plus que sa cousine, tu est sa sœur. Damon a beau être insupportable avec toi, il t'apprécie et voit en toi une vraie amie. Et Tyler, il est toujours ton ami d'enfance, malgré votre douloureuse rupture.** »

Je restais surprise face au "discours" de ma mère. Tout ça me réchauffait le cœur.

« **- Comment sais-tu tout cela ?** lui demandais-je.  
**- Je leurs ai demandés de me dire ce qu'ils ressentaient pour toi,** me dit-elle avec un petit sourire. »

Oh merci maman, mais vraiment tu est très curieuse et c'est chiant... Non mais comme si j'allais dire ça à ma mère. Je la respecte bien trop pour oser lui dire cela ! Qui le ferait d'ailleurs ? Sûrement les malpoli et mal élevé.

« **- Tu est super maman !**  
**- C'est toi qui l'est ma puce, tu est la plus forte !** »

C'est elle qui m'a "reconforter", alors que c'est elle qui allait mal...

Ellipse de deux heures.

Depuis que j'ai prise la place de ma mère quelques heures plus tôt, je n'ai eu qu'une dizaine de clients, alors que lorsque c'est maman qui gère, elle a beaucoup de clients. C'est moi qui les fait tous fuir ou quoi ? C'est à croire que oui ! Ils ne veulent sûrement pas venir parce que c'est la fille droguée qui gère. Les gens sont vraiment trop idiot, je ne suis pas différente d'eux, j'ai juste quelques problèmes, rien de plus. Mais n'allez pas chercher plus loin, aujourd'hui tous le monde est comme ça. Que c'est stupide. On n'a pas tous des vies de rêve. Et pourtant, ils trouvent à redire.

Mais aujourd'hui tout ça ne me fait presque plus rien. Même quand j'étais petite on m'évitais. Il ne fallait pas parler à la gamine dont les parents avait des problèmes d'argent. Il ne fallait pas coser à la gosse qui avait perdue son grand frère dans une noyade. Qu'elle mentalité ! J'avais souffert de cette situation quand j'étais petite, puis mon père m'avais prise à part pour m'expliquer les choses.

Je n'étais peut-être pas la gamine la plus riche de l'école, je n'avais peut-être pas une vie facile, mais je vallais tout autant que ces petites filles aux robes magnifique !

«** - Bonjour, je cherche Caroline !** S'exclama une voix. »

Rebekah ? Mais que faisait-elle ici et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me cherchait ?

« **- Rebekah, je suis ici !**  
**- Ah, Caroline. Je te cherchais.**  
**- Tu m'as trouvée,** dis-je en souriant.  
**- Oui ! Bon, je voulais te demander, c'est ton cousin Matt, ce magnifique blond qui va au lycée de Mystic Falls ?**  
**- Oui.** »

Ouh Rebekah, c'est quoi ce regard ?... Non, elle n'est pas à fond sur mon cousin quand même ?

«** - Oh cool ! Hum... lui et moi on as parlés et tout et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me passer son numéro...**  
**- Oui mais... Attends deux secondes..** »

_" Petit coucou cousin ! Rebekah (Mikaelson) me demande ton numéro, je lui donne ou pas ? - C x "_

_" Holaaaa cousine d'amour ! Oui aucun problèmes ! Donne de tes nouvelles, tu me manque ! - M "_

« **- Donne ton téléphone, je vais te noter son numéro.**  
**- Okay, enregistre le tiens en même temps,** dit-elle en me tendant son portable. »

Je notais mon numéro ainsi que celui de mon cousin dans son répertoire et lui rendait son téléphone. Elle me remercia et regarda tout autour d'elle.

« **- J'ai su que tu as rendue une petite visite à mon frère... Il t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais,** me dit-elle.  
**- Je l'apprécie aussi. Il est adorable.**  
**- Tu ne comprend pas. Klaus accorde difficilement sa confiance, et il faut du temps pour qu'il le fasse, que toi... tu... tu l'as déjà et à ce que j'ai crue comprendre, vous vous connaissez depuis peu de temps.** »

Okkkkk, où est-ce qu'elle veut en venir elle ? C'est bon Caroline, ne te prend pas la tête pour des choses aussi inutiles. Tu as des clients à t'occuper, ce qui est bien plus important que ces histoires débiles !

« **- C'est pas pour être malpolie ou autre, mais j'ai des clients à m'occuper...**  
**- Oh oui, excuse moi de t'embêter avec ça !** s'exclama la sœur de Klaus.  
**- Tu ne me dérangeais pas.** »

Et c'était vrai, elle ne me dérangeait pas. En fait, j'aimais bien être en compagnie de Rebekah. Elle me rappelait beaucoup son frère. Et on le sait, je suis dingue de son frère.

* * *

Reviews please !  
J'accepte toutes critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer.

- Jay. xx


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey bonjour !_**

_Alors, voici le quatrième chapitre ! Déjà, désolée pour tout ce retard, c'est "impardonnable", je sais, mais avec les cours, les devoirs, la danse, ce n'est pas toujours évident de trouver un peu de temps pour écrire. (Et puis, je n'ai pas postée pour essayer de prendre un peu d'avance dans les chapitres, houuu, ce n'est pas bien je sais.)_

_Bref, j'arrête avec mes stupides excuses pour ne pas avoir posté, je ne fais que m'enfoncer plus là, lol. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre._

_Ah aussi, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres cette histoire aura, mais, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle ne sera pas très longue._

_Les personnages -sauf les personnages inventés- et The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination !_

* * *

Point de vue de Klaus.

Je regardais la pendule et soupirais. Voilà maintenant une heure que j'étais rentré chez moi, sous ordres de ma très chère petite sœur qui s'était pointée à mon boulot pour m'obliger à rentrer chez moi pour rattraper mes heures de sommeil manquante. Mais voilà, c'est mal me connaître. Je ne dors pas au beau milieu de la journée moi. Alors je me retrouvais dans mon lit ultra confortable, à regarder ma pendule, et à espérer que le reste de la journée se passe vite. J'avais bien envie de fermer les yeux et dormir, mais comme d'habitude, le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment ? Quand je fermais les yeux dans le but de dormir, je n'y arrivais pas. Bordel, bordel, bordel !

_"Bon maintenant tu lève ton cul de ton lit mon frère, tu t'habille bien. (Pas besoin d'en faire trop, tu est un beau gosse Nik ;P). A Vingt heures tu passe chercher Caroline chez elle, enfin au magasin puisqu'elle habite juste au dessus. Elle est déjà au courant que vous allez passer la soirée ensemble. Ne m'en veux pas grand frère, je sais que tu craque pour elle, et qu'elle craque pour toi !_  
_- Ta petite sœur adorée, qui t'aime plus que tout, Rebekah. "_

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois en levant les yeux au ciel. Ma sœur s'occupait toujours de mes affaires. Ok, j'apprécie ce qu'elle a fait, parce que moi je n'aurais pas été capable d'aller demander à Caroline de passer la soirée avec moi. Mais quand même, c'est mes affaires et non celles de ma chère petite Rebekah. Il vaut mieux que je laisse tomber, car avec elle... Une chose est sûre, si je ne me rends pas à cette soirée, Rebekah va se mettre en colère et me foutre un coup de pieds aux fesses. Et ça c'est à éviter. Parce que ma sœur n'a peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais lorsque elle frappe, ce n'est pas une blague. Je sais ça fait quel effet. Et croyez moi, ce n'est pas très agréable. Surtout lorsqu'elle vise mal placé... Aoutchhh, j'en ai mal rien qu'en y repensant !

_" Okay, je vais passer la prendre. Mais Bekah, la prochaine fois, occupe toi de tes affaires, et pas des miennes, ok?! Voilà, voilà._  
_- Ton frère adoré qui va te foutre un bon coup de pied aux fesses quand tu va rentrer à la maison ;P. "_

Et voilà un très joli message pour ma sœur. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, vous apprécierez vous que votre famille se mêle de vos affaires ? Surtout celles de cœur ? Non. Personne n'aime ça. Et puis, moi Rebekah se mêle toujours de mes histoires. Elle a déjà fait fuire une fille pour qui je craquais. Ce jour là, j'ai eu une très grosse envie d'étrangler Bekah.

_" Oh voyons grand frère, lorsque tu seras en couple avec cette jolie Caroline, tu me remercieras. Mais en attendant fait toi beau ! -Bk. "_

Moi la remercier ? Ouuuh, ça jamais. Surtout pour sa ! Je peux très bien charmer Caroline sans avoir besoin que Rebekah nous prépare une soirée.

_" On verra. Mais ne rêve pas trop. Mon envie de te botter le cul est toujours présente. Fais gaffe petite sœur. -Nk. "_

Je n'allais pas laisser passer ça sans rien dire. Nah mais ho, vous me prenez pour qui ? Enfin quoi ? Bref, on s'en fou ! Rebekah, allait se prendre un bon coup de pieds aux fesses, ça c'était sûr.

_" Au fait, votre rendez-vous c'est au Mystic Grill - Bk "_

Super, elle n'aurait pas pu trouver plus pourri que cet endroit. Je dis pas que le Mystic Grill est nul, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais pour un rendez-vous ce n'est pas top quoi. C'est mieux que rien quand même, mais j'aurais préféré un truc un peu plus "stylé".

Je sortais de mon lit et poussait un long soupire en sentant mes pieds rencontrer le sol froid. C'était vraiment pas super, surtout que je sortais d'un endroit chaud. Combien de degrés il faisait au juste ? Il ne devait pas faire bien chaud, bon en même temps on est en hiver... Bref, il fait froid et on s'en fou complètement. C'est vrai quoi, c'est juste le temps pourri de l'hiver.  
Klaus, Klaus, Klaus... Tu est carrément nul. Tu est en train de t'agacer tout seul. Débile. Idiot. Je ne pense pas que sur Terre il y a plus dingue que moi. Je suis presque sûr qu'à chaque fois que l'on me voit on se dit "Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi ce mec ?!" Caroline doit penser ça elle aussi. Mes amis aussi, fin Damon est un peu pareil que moi, peut-être en moins pire.

« **- Klaus !** hurla la voix de mon chieur de petit frère. **Il y a quelqu'un qui a sonné !**  
**- Bah ouvre idiot !** »

Il est à moitié en train de me demander la permission pour ouvrir la porte, quel imbécile. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il demande d'ailleurs ? Il a peur de se faire attaquer en ouvrant la porte ?

J'entendis la porte claquer, puis plus rien. Silence. Cool. J'allais pouvoir être tranquille et SEUL pour pouvoir me préparer pour ce petit moment avec ma belle Caroline...

**_BAAAAAAAM !_**

Ok, j'avais encore penser trop vite ! Comme à chaque fois. Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Enfin surtout, c'était quoi cet énorme bruit ?!

«** - Putain Kol, tu as foutu quoi encore ? Je te jure que si tu as cassé quelques chose je t'arrache les yeux ! Et crois mois, je suis tout à fait capable de le faire ! **hurlais-je. »

Beh quoi ? Ça ne vous es jamais arriver de gueuler comme cela sur vos frères et sœurs ? Moi c'est très souvent. En même temps avec la famille que je me tape... Chez les Mikaelson on est tous des gueulards. Sauf Finn et Elijah. Ces deux la sont un peu les calmes de la famille. Ils font tout droit, jamais un pas de travers. En y repensant bien, quand ils étaient au lycée je ne les ai jamais vu rentrer à la maison avec une observation. Je suis sûr que mes frères ne se sont jamais pris de colle pendant leurs scolarités. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. J'ai dû prendre une bonne dizaine de colle, si ce n'est pas plus. Oui oui, j'étais une vraie tête de mule au lycée. Enfin, surtout après que les frères Salvatore soient arrivés à Mystic Falls. Parce que sinon j'étais timide et tout..

«** - Niklaus ! Ramène toi en bas tout de suite !** »

Attendez ! Je rêve ou j'ai bien entendu la voix de ce très cher Elijah ? Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fou chez moi lui ? Pas que je ne sois pas heureux ou autre, mais c'est bizarre. D'habitude, Elijah reste tout le temps chez lui avec sa femme et sa fille. Une gamine vraiment très mignonne en passant.

Je descendais à toutes vitesse, manquant de m'éclater dans ces stupides escaliers. Sérieusement, les escaliers doivent vraiment m'en vouloir. À chaque fois je me casse la gueule. J'ai la poisse, hein, c'est ça ?!

Mon grand frère m'attendait aux pieds de ce connard d'escalier, au côtés de Kol. Comme toujours, Elijah était calme, il avait les mains dans les poches de son costume. Ah oui, j'oubliais, mon frère est un abonnée aux costumes.

«** - Elijah ?** fis-je étonné. »

Oui, parce que je l'étais vraiment.

«** - Salut petit frère.**  
**- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?**  
**- Met moi dehors en me disant que tu n'est pas heureux de me voir tant que tu y est.**  
**- Non, ce n'est pas ça !** m'empressais-je de dire. **C'est juste que c'est assez bizarre de te voir là.**  
**- Oui, je sais.. Je... Marion et Ylana peuvent entrer ?** me demanda-t-il.  
**- Bien sûr, elles sont les bienvenues ici Elijah, elles font parties de la famille !** »

Marion c'est la femme d'Elijah. Une très belle femme brune aux yeux vert. Et Ylana, c'est leur petite fille. Une gamine brune aux yeux gris comme mon frère. Franchement Elijah a une très belle famille. Il a tout réussi lui.

Elijah revint quelques minutes plus tard avec sa femme et leur fille. Aussitôt la petite vint se jeter dans mes bras. Je la voyais plusieurs fois par semaine, quand j'allais chez eux - oui parce que Elijah avait toujours la flemme de venir à la maison, donc à chaque fois, c'est moi qui est obligé d'aller chez eux. - Bon, sinon, à pars ça, Elijah et moi on est vraiment très proche. On est tous très proche, sauf de nos parents. Ils ont été - et sont pour le cas de Rebekah et Kol - très dur avec nous.

**« - Tonton Klaus.. qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici tonton Kol ?**  
**- Je suis en vacance chez tonton Klaus !** s'exclama mon petit frère.  
**- Ah oui ? Moi aussi je veux être en vacances chez tonton Klaus !** »

Quoi ? Ah non, pas question. Ce n'est pas que Ylana soit têtue, non, elle a le même caractère que son père, mais j'ai déjà Kol et Rebekah à la maison. Sinon j'aurais accepter que ma petite nièce reste quelques jours chez moi. Et puis, si elle est en compagnie de mon frère et ma sœur, elle va faire que des bêtises. Alors, non merci. Ou au pire, s'ils me la laisse, je me jette d'un pont... okay non, je ne suis pas aussi suicidaire !

« **- Euh.. tu sais Ylana, tonton a plein de travail.**  
**- Mais... je veux rester avec toi mon tonton !**  
**- Ah justement Klaus, il faut que je te parle.** »

Houlaaa, c'est quoi ce ton que tu as pris très cher grand frère ? Ne me dit pas que tu as vraiment l'intention de laisser ta fille ici ?!

«** - Je t'écoute,** dis-je.  
**- Tu n'est pas sans savoir que je fais reconstruire ma maison ?**  
**- Euh ouais... mais c'est quoi le rapport entre moi et ta maison ?** »

Ouais, c'est quoi le rapport ? Parce que là, j'avoue que je suis larguer.

«** - Et Marion, Ylana et moi nous avons nulle part où aller pour le moment... Est-ce que l'on pourrait habiter quelques temps chez toi ? Bien entendu, on ne fera pas de bordel, ce seras comme si on n'est pas là.**  
**- Bien sûr !** m'empressais-je d'accepter. »

Je ne peux tout de même pas lui refuser ça, il a toujours été là pour moi. Lorsque mes parents s'amusaient à me rabaisser, Elijah me défendait. Lorsque ma petite amie de l'époque est décéder, il a aussi été là pour moi... comme l'ont été Rebekah, Kol et Finn. On est vraiment soudés tout les quatre.

« **- Oh merci Klaus, je ne sais pas comment te remercier,** s'exclama Marion. **Je ne me voyais pas aller chez ma famille le temps que les travaux soient finis. Et chez vos parents, il en était hors de question !**  
**- C'est tout à fait normal Marion.** »

Et puis, ce n'est pas pour dire, mais, Marion n'a pas un mauvais caractère. Elle est drôle, gentille... Bref, j'adore ma belle-sœur !

Point de vue de Caroline.

Je stresse. Beaucoup. Peut-être même un peu trop. Comment est-ce que je vais faire ? Mais surtout, comment est-ce que je vais devoir réagir ? Je veux dire, c'est quand même un rendez-vous avec Klaus là. Klaus, le mec pour qui je craque. Je vais devoir faire quoi moi, hein ? Faire la fille "folle" rien que pour attirer son attention ? Hum non, Klaus ne doit sûrement pas aimer les filles de ce genre là.

Je suis complètement perdue. Vraiment. Bien trop.

Et puis, il y a un autre problème aussi. Je ne sais pas comment je dois m'habiller. Je ne veux pas ressembler à la fille qui en fait trop. Et je ne veux pas ressembler à la fille qui ne prend pas soin d'elle non plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je me laisse aller. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis une femme après tout, et tout ce qui touche la mode m'intéresse.

«** - Caroline, tu est là ?** fit la voix d'Elena.  
**- Oui, je suis dans ma chambre Elena !** criais-je à l'intention de ma meilleure amie. »

Cool, comme ça ma très chère meilleure amie - qui est accro à la mode... si vous verriez la tonne de vêtements qu'elle possède ! - va pouvoir m'aider à choisir la tenue idéale pour ce soir.

**« - Ça va... Oh mon dieu, Caroline, mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutue dans cette chambre ?! Mais c'est sans dessus dessous ! Et puis, tes vêtements font quoi là ? Ils ne devraient pas être dans ton armoire, à attendre sagement que tu les portes ?!** »

Oui bah très chère amie, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai rendez-vous avec un beau blond qui répond au prénom de Niklaus Mikaelson.

«** - Alors ?** fit Elena.  
**- J'ai rendez-vous avec Klaus.**  
**- Klaus ? Niklaus Mikaelson ? Le meilleur ami de Stefan ?**  
**- Oui, c'est bien lui.**  
**- Whoa, c'est bizarre.** »

En quoi est-ce bizarre ?!

«** - Un problème avec ça ?**  
**- Non, pas du tout, je suis même heureuse pour vous deux. Klaus est super sympa et toi tu est adorable,** souria Elena. »

Heureuse pour nous deux ? Houlaaaaa, calmos jolie Elena, cette soirée ne représente absolument rien. Juste une petite sortie entre amis. Amis, ok ?! Bien que je voudrais qu'il y ai plus entre Klaus et moi. Bah quoi ? Ce mec est génial, et puis oh mon dieu, c'est un beau gosse.

«** - Tu l'aime, pas vrai ?** finit par me demander Elena. »

Euh... je suis censée dire quoi là ? "Cernée" ? Putain. Comment ma meilleure amie fait-elle pour tout deviner ce qui me concerne, hein ?

« **- Qu... Quoi ? N... Non !** bafouillais-je. »

À mon avis, vu le regard que me lance mon amie elle doit avoir remarquer que je suis en train de lui mentir. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle me connaisse par cœur ?!

«** - Han la sale menteuse !**  
**- Je ne suis pas une sale menteuse !**  
**- Arrête donc ça, jolie blonde, tu recommence à mentir. Tu est folle de Niklaus Mikaelson, ça crève les yeux !**  
**- Et... et je suis censée faire quoi ? Je ne peux pas l'aimer Elena !** »

Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas. Je veux dire, c'est Klaus quoi ! Le mec qui a tout réussi dans sa vie. Moi je ne suis qu'une simple fille de dix-neuf ans, droguée, c'est évident qu'il ne ressentiras jamais les mêmes sentiments que moi !

«** - Quel est le problème Caroline ?** me demanda Elena, de sa voix douce.  
**- C'est Klaus. Je ne peux pas l'aimer, de un car je le connais depuis très peu de temps. Et de deux parce que jamais il n'aimeras une nana comme moi, paumée et accro à la drogue !** m'exclamais-je. »

J'sais pas pourquoi, mais ce sujet (celui de mon addiction à l'alcool et à la drogue) revient toujours sur le tapis. C'est comme un complexe pour moi. Je sais ce que vous devez vous dire, que si je suis complexer par rapport à ça je devrais arrêter ces merdes et bla bla bla, mais ce n'est pas si facile que sa. Ça ne l'est pas du tout même. Quand on tombe dans ce monde de fou, on a bien du mal à en ressortir. C'est comme une tornade infernale. Elle m'attrape, me fait tourner dans tout les sens et m'enfonce. Et j'ai clairement l'impression que ce n'est que la vérité.

« **- Voyons Caroline, ce problème peut se régler, je peux comprendre que c'est dûr, mais si tu as toutes la volonté, tu peux y arriver. Et crois moi ma puce, ce n'est pas ça qui va empêcher un homme de t'aimer. Au contraire même.**  
**- Peut-être, mais Klaus non. Il est médecin Elena. Et un médecin ne doit pas sortir avec une droguée de service. Tout le monde le sait ça.**  
**- Tu veux que je demande à Rebekah de savoir si son frère est intéressé par toi ?** »

Ah ah ah, la blague. Non. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, il n'est pas intéressé par moi et au final ça ne fera que me blesser. Mais aller dire ça à ma stupide bouche, qui s'en que je le veuille, sortit un :

«** - Tu ferais vraiment ça ?**  
**- Bien sûr !**  
**- Alors c'est d'accord !** »

Bon, la réponse sera sûrement négative, mais comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je serais sans aucun doutes déçue lorsque je saurais la réponse, mais si je ne peux qu'avoir l'amitié de Klaus, eh bien, je ferais avec. Je ne voudrais pas tenter de le perdre - surtout qu'il est devenu très important pour moi, et mes sentiments n'y sont pour rien ! - à cause de mon amour pour lui.

« **- Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime !** dit Elena, sûre d'elle.  
**- Ne raconte pas de bêtises aussi grosse que celle-ci.**  
**- Mais Caroline !** s'exclama mon amie brune. **Tu est aveugle ou quoi ? Tu ne vois donc rien du tout ?!**  
**- Mais voir quoi bon sang de merde !** »

Humpf. "Bon sang de merde", oui vraiment très intelligent Caroline. Je sais pas d'où je les sort ces phrases, mais ce qu'elles peuvent être débiles !

« **- Okay, là tu est dingue Caroline. Klaus t'aime, ça se voit comme ton nez au milieu de ta figure !** »

Mon nez ?! Mais qu'est-ce que mon nez vient faire dans cette conversation ?

« **- Mon nez ?** demandais-je en posant mes mains sur mon nez.** Il a quoi mon nez ? J'ai un bouton ?! ... Oh non, s'il te plaît Elenaaa, dit moi que je n'ai pas de bouton le jour de mon rendez-vous avec Klaus !**  
**- Alors là, tu est complètement accro ma chérie !** dit ma meilleure amie en explosant de rire. »

Accro ? On parle de nez et elle dit que je suis accro ?! Ok super ! C'est bien du Elena ça. On parle d'un truc, elle parle d'autre chose. Rah la la !

«** - Accro ? Sérieusement Elena ?** pouffais-je. **Peut-être que j'ai quelques sentiments pour cet homme, mais pas au point d'être "accro", comme tu le dis si bien.**  
**- Hmpf ! J'ai vraiment pas envie de te croire jolie Caroline. C'est la première fois que je te vois regarder un homme de cette façon, même Tyler tu ne le regardais pas comme ça. Tu est accro à Klaus, ne dit pas le contraire.**  
**- Avec Tyler ce n'était pas la même chose !** »

Ah ouais, et qu'est-ce qui changeait, hein, Caroline ? Pfff grosse débile va. Il n'y a pas de différences. J'aimais Tyler.. mais je crois que ce que je ressens pour Klaus est bien plus fort... Dîtes, j'ai le droit d'hurler vous croyez ?

« **- Bien sûr que c'était la même chose Caroline !**  
**- Okay, si tu veux,** dis-je, vaincue. »

Vaincue ? Vraiment ? Ah ah ah ah, non. C'est juste pour que ma meilleure amie ne me fasse pas chier avec ça. Ouhhhh, la méchante que je suis... Allez, avouez, je suis une mauvaise fille. Ouhhh, la vilaine Caroline !

Point de vue de Klaus.

Viens au pays des Schtroumpfs, des petits êtres bleu, viens au pays des schtroumpfs, où tout est merveilleux... Non, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi j'ai cette stupide chanson de dessin animés dans la tête, j'ai eu envie de la chanter, je crois. Non en fait, j'ai cette chanson dans la tête parce que je stresse pour ce soir. Mais qu'est-ce qui est passé dans la tête de ma sœur, merde ?! Elle aurait tout de même pu éviter. Je sais pas moi, elle sait que je suis un grand timide pour les rendez-vous, mais non, madame n'en fais qu'à sa tête. Je vous jure que dès que je le peux, je lui arrache les yeux ! Enfin non, je serais quand même un peu moins cruel. Nah mais ho, je ne suis pas un vilain méchant moi !

Et puis, j'entend tous le bordel que Kol fait avec ma nièce. Oui, pendant que mon grand frère est parti chercher quelques affaires chez lui, on est de corvées pour garder la gamine. Super ça, n'est-ce pas ?! En plus, elle ne fait que de pousser des cris ! Ce n'est pas possible la voix perçante qu'elle a cette gosse ! Limite on pourrait devenir très vite sourd avec elle. Ylana je vais te tuer, arrête donc de crier !

«** - Ylana ne touche pas à ce vase, il est à tonton Klaus !** entendis-je hurler. »

Vase ? A tonton Klaus ? Faîte qu'elle ne touche pas à... SCRAAAAATCHHHH... mon vase porte bonheur.

« - **Ylanaaaa ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas y toucher !** cria Kol.** Sale gosse, je vais te faire bouffer tout ces bouts de verres, même les microscopique, tu vas voir !**  
**- Mais c'est pas de ma faute Kol !** se défendit la petite.  
**- Mais bien sûre que si que c'est de ta faute. Bordel de merde, tu n'est qu'un ouragan, putain !**  
**- Bah tu sais quoi tonton Kol ? Tu n'est qu'un vilain garçon parce que tu dit tout plein de gros mots, tu vas voir, je vais le dire à mon papa et il va te gronder et te mettre une fessée sur tes fesses !** »

Ah ok. Bien dit petite chérie ! Faut lui en mettre des fessée à tonton Kol, il en mérite. Non sérieux, Ylana à un sacré caractère. C'est marrant. Elle pourrait être calme comme son père, mais non, c'est tous le contraire.

«** - Tonton Klaus, j'ai le droit de faire des claques à tonton Kol ?**  
**- OUI !** criais-je. **Enfin, non, ton père ne sera pas content.** »

Je préfère pas trop apprendre de conneries à cette petite, sinon mon très cher grand frère adoré va me mettre la faute dessus, et ça, non merci mais j'ai déjà assez donné d'avoir la faute dessus ! Quand on était gamin, à chaque fois qu'il faisait une bêtise -croyez moi, Elijah n'était pas un enfant calme, dès qu'il pouvait faire une connerie, il ne se gênait pas- il mettait tout ses conneries sur mon dos, et du coup, c'est moi qui se faisait engueuler pendant près d'une heure. Super ma vie.

«** - Dit tonton, pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais beau ?** me demanda la petite fille. »

Je me retournais aussitôt, si bien que la tête me tourna l'espace d'une seconde. Ma nièce se trouvait à l'encadrement de la porte. Avec son éternel sourire angélique.

«** - Hum...** commençais-je. »

Mais je ne pût finir ma phrase que Ylana me coupait la parole.

«** - Tu vas voir ton amoureuse ?** me demanda-t-elle.  
**- Hum, non, je n'ai pas d'amoureuse Yli.**  
**- Papa, il m'a dit que un jour tu as eu une amoureuse, mais qu'elle est partie avec les anges... Oups, je ne devais pas le dire, papa il va me gronder.**  
**- Dit, pourquoi papa il t'as raconter ça, hein mon chaton ?** »

Ouais, pourquoi cette toute petite fille sait ça ?! Sur toutes les choses à savoir sur moi, mon frère avait eu la merveilleuse idée de lui raconter ça. Quel idiot celui là.

« **- C'est parce que c'est moi qui lui a demander si tu avais déjà eu une chérie.. Et puis tu sais, il m'a dit que tu l'aimais beaucoup, ton amoureuse qui est avec les ange. Et maman m'a dit que quand elle est devenue un jolie petit ange, tu as été très triste, et moi, je n'aime pas savoir que tu as été triste.**  
**- C'est bon Yli, tu as fini ma puce ?**  
**- Oui,** murmura-t-elle de sa toute petite voix douce. »

Vraiment, je l'aime cette petite. Elle est tellement mignonne, et elle a un effet apaisant sur moi.

« **- Tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi je me fais beau ?** lui demandais-je en souriant.  
**- Oh oui ! Allez tonton, dit moi pourquoi tu veux être aussi beau !** s'exclama la petite.  
**- C'est parce que ce soir j'ai rendez-vous avec une fille que j'aime beaucoup.**  
**- C'est ta chérie ?**  
**- Non, mais je l'aime énormément.** »

Oh ça oui ! Si vous saviez comme je l'aime !

«** - Et ce soir, tu viens avec moi.** »

Bah oui, mon frère et sa femme ne seront pas là avant je ne sais pas quel heure, et il est hors de question que je laisse Ylana en compagnie de Kol, ou même Rebekah, ils seraient tout deux capable de lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

« **- Mais non, ce n'est pas mon amoureuse à moi.**  
**- Yli s'il te plaît, fait ce cadeau à tonton et viens avec moi,** soufflais-je, pas très enchanter par l'idée qu'elle veuille rester ici.  
**- Mais ce n'est pas ton anniversaire ! Si ?**  
**- Non, mais je veux vraiment que tu m'accompagne,** dis-je.  
**- Et bah c'est d'accord, si ça peut te faire plaisir tonton d'amour, mais je veux changer de robe, je vais voir dans la chambre, je crois que maman a laissée une robe l'autre jour.**  
**- Va donc, mon chaton.** »

Ah la la, si elle commence déjà à s'intéresser à tout ce qui touche la mode comment est-ce qu'elle sera plus tard ? Pire que Rebekah ? Oh mon dieu, je plains Elijah et Marion.

«** - Tonton, tu peux venir deux secondes s'il te plaît ?** m'appela Ylana.  
**- J'arrive jolie cœur !** »

Je laissais tomber ma recherche de vêtements (oui parce que je n'avais toujours pas choisi ce que je vais porter ce soir) et allait rejoindre ma nièce qui se combattait pour enfiler une de ses petites robes toute rose.

«** - Besoin d'aide, petite puce ?**  
**- Ah ça oui, ce ne serais pas de refus tonton.** »

Je lui lançait un sourire et m'approchais d'elle pour l'aider à mettre correctement sa robe qui lui allait à merveille. Pour me remercier de l'avoir aider, elle me fit un bisous sur le nez en riant.

« **- Dit tonton, tu sais pourquoi grand père ne m'aime pas ?** demanda-t-elle doucement. »

Houlaaaa ?! C'est quoi cette question ? Alors là, si je m'étais attendue à ça !

« **- Grand père t'aime Yli.**  
**- Non, il ne m'aime pas. Il ne vient jamais me voir, il ne fait pas comme les grand père de mes copines, il ne vient pas me chercher à l'école. Et quand je vais à sa maison, il ne me parle presque pas !**  
**- Mais il t'aime, chaton, comment est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas t'aimer, hein ?** »

Ok, c'est surtout pour lui remonter le moral et pour la faire sourire un peu aussi. Mais c'est en même temps la vérité. Comment ne pas aimer cette petite fille toute mignonne ? Hein, dîtes le moi ? Non parce que je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas aimer un enfant. Ce serait "cruel" parce que sérieusement, les gosses ça ressemble à des anges. Bon, peut-être pas au niveau du caractère, sur ce point, on peut plus souvent les qualifier de petit démons, mais avec leurs petite tête toute mignonne... oh la la. Je vais m'arrêter là, je crois. Ou sinon, on n'a pas fini.

« **- Dit moi, pourquoi elle est avec les anges, ton amoureuse d'avant ?**  
**- Ah euh.. je.. je..** bafouillais-je. »

Je ne savais pas comment m'expliquer devant Ylana. Elle n'est qu'une petite fille, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais lui expliquer des choses comme celles-ci.

« **- Laisse tomber ça, petite curieuse. C'est des affaires de grandes personnes, ça.**  
**- Ah, j'ai compris. En fait, parler d'elle t'es dur, c'est ça tonton d'amour** ? »

Ah, d'accord. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais oh putain, c'est quoi cette gamine hyper trop intelligente ?

* * *

Review please !  
J'accepte toutes critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer.

- Jay. xx


End file.
